Cheesy
by PansymuffinsPedrad
Summary: A cheesy cute oneshot of Fourtris one evening. Meant to be short, and cute. "I've only done one good thing in my life, and that was when I gave you my heart. I will always love you, and I always will show it. Valentine's day, or not...I really do love you Tris. If I had to choose between loving you and breathing I would use my last breathe to say I love you. I love you Tris."


"I swear Tobias, if this is something cheesy I might just leave." I say stumbling as Tobias leads me into our apartment. He covers my eyes with his hands, said he had a surprise for our valentine's day. I don't know, I love the holiday, but I love him more. I couldn't care less is there are roses and chocolates, and I don't need him spending money on me.

"It's not Tris. I swear." He repeats for the hundredth time is seems. He shifts so that he blocks my view of the apartment while he opens the door before resuming his position as my human blindfold.

"Tobias…"

"Tris…." He mimics my tone.

"Why can't I see?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"I was a surprise."

His quick response has me laughing. "I hate you." I joke.

He brings his lips to my ear. "Well then, I guess you don't need to see what I prepared for you." He whispers. I bite my lip, and hold in my breath. His own hot breath tickles my ear.

"Fine then." Blush makes it's way to my cheeks.

Eventually he leads me to the couch, and settles next to me. "Open on three...One, two-"

I open my eyes, and take in the apartment. There are no candles, no roses. He set up some boxes on the coffee table. It looks like take out food, and there. Nothing too big, and extravagant. Its simple, perfect.

"Tobias." He knows I love the simple things.

"Yes?"

I smile, and kiss his cheek. "Thank you, for not going overboard."

He smirks. "No problem."

I reach for the remote and flip on some movie. Tobias just smiles and looks over to me.

"Hey, do you know if there was a rainbow today?"

I glance to him curiously. "no, why?"

He puts his arm around me. "Because I just found my treasure."

"Oh my god." I hide my head in my hands. "That was, terrible."

"Was it?" He raises his eyebrows.

"I guess it was kind of cute." I admit. He smiles and then turns his gaze to the wall. "Tobias?" I look over to him, he has been caught in a daze. "Whatcha thinkin' bout'?"

He smiles looking at me. "You." I roll my eyes and shove him lightly.

"Why would you be thinking about that ."I feel the blush rush up to my cheeks.

"Because I love you." he gives me a grin, and that grin makes me smile as well.

"Okay."

"No, I need you to say it back." He turns to face me

I raise my eyebrows. "I love you too?"

"I love you three." he gives me a begging look. I know what he wants me to say.

"No."

"Please say it Tris." Oh god, those puppy eyes.

"I love you Four." I sigh and give in.

"I know. " he pulls me closer.

"Is it your priority to annoy me?" I snuggle closer, he is warm. I know it's February, but it's still freezing.

"Well no, you're my biggest in-Tris-t, so that makes _loving you_ my Prior-ority." He gives me a goofy grin.

"Oh my god, stop that!" he doesn't stop smiling.

"Okay, okay...fine, I will stop." He playfully pouts. I smile, and snuggle closer to him. "Hey, so I was a little confused. I always thought that happiness started with an 'H', why does mine start with 'U'?

I can't keep the smile off my face. "Tobias! Why are you-"

"You are a dictionary, you know, cause you bring meaning to my life."

I shove him, "Stop!" But I wouldn't even take myself seriously because I'm smiling and laughing.

"But i'm your Romeo, you're my Juliet." he starts to tickle me, leaning over so that I'm pinned to the couch.

"Stop. You're being cheesy!" I can't wipe the smile or blush off my face.

"But cheesy-ness is my specialty." He has those same puppy eyes. I give him a kiss.

"Can you please shut up?" he pretends to think at my question.

"You know, that shouldn't be hard, since I usually forget how to speak when I'm with you." I roll my eyes,

"I can see that." Yep, no sarcasm there!

"Can I borrow a kiss, I promise I'll give it back." I can't help but laugh at his humor.

"Nope. You're too cheesy, you probably taste like cheese. " He pouts, I continue. "Think of something else to say."

"You know what the best thing in my life is?" he asks me. I shake my head waiting for his next remark. "The first word of that sentence." He smiles and looks me in the eyes. "I love you."

I kiss him. "I do too." He looks me in the eyes again. "Why so flirtatious today?"

"Can't I just tell you that I love you?"

"You did...like ten times in the last couple of minutes."

He smirks. "I mean, it is Valentine's day." He reaches for one of the takeout boxes. "And it is the truth. I could tell you, 'I love you' over a thousand times and it still wouldn't be enough to display how much I care for you."

My face heats up, I can feel it. Suddenly, his hand in laced with mine. I look to him as he places something in my palm. A small box…

"Tobias…"

He smiles slyly and opens the box. A small ring rest inside.

I can't speak. I'm not ready, it's too soon. "Tobias…" I repeat, trying to fish up the words to say.

He then sits up as if he forgot something. "Tris, It's not a engagement ring if that is what you are thinking."

"No?"

"No, it's a promise ring, that holds my heart." He pulls it out of the box, and I notice it rest on a chain. "So you always have me with you."

I feel relieved. "Tobias…"

He smiles. "Yeah?"

"God I love you so much."

"It's about time you realized it." He jokes. "I'm glad I'm with you, you _are_ my heart, and I love you. I always will. I'll say it a million times if I have to. I've only done one good thing in my life, and that was when I gave you my heart. I will always love you, and I always will show it. Valentine's day, or not."

"Good, because I'm on the same page." He slips the necklace on as I speak.

"I really do love you Tris. If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say I love you. I love you Tris." He kisses me softly.

"Yeah, and you know what...I do too."


End file.
